Fukoshi
Fukoshi (巫蠱師) are a group of trained assassins that appear in the Devil Summoner series. Appearances *''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Minor Antagonists Profile A group of trained assassins that are from the Tsukigata village and uses insects as part of their assassinations. They work for the Yatagarasu and use assassination as their way of keeping the Tsukigata village afloat. They use the Soldier Bugs and Luck Locusts given to them by the Tento Lords to kill their targets. Fukoshi also use a spell called Fukorutsubo which traps their target in labyrinth world where demons will be able to prey upon them. A Fukoshi will usually bond with the Soldier Bug they are given such as Dahn and Taromaru. After an incident in the past the Luck Locusts were forbidden from being used. Which Dahn and the Black Masked Fukoshi have broken by taking them all to the capital. The current Leader of the 8th Fukoshi clan is Tsukigatas Chief, Akihijiro Tsukigata. Raidou faces several Fukoshi as bosses throughout the story. Black Masked Fukoshi (黒い面の男) The lowest ranked Fukoshi amongst the Tsukigata clan. The younger members of the Black Masked Fukoshi are allied with Dahn and help him in his goal of becoming King Abaddon in order to free the village from the control of the Tento Lords as well as to ensure that no more Tsukigata daughters are given to them either. They tend to use the Jiromarus and appear in Gold Masked Fukoshi's Fukorutsubo as random encounters. Gray Masked Fukoshi Seen around the Tsukigata Village by Raidou and the others. They are the older members of the Fukoshi clan and tend to deal with those who meddle with the village affairs or with the Fukoshi themselves. They use a paralyzing poison on Raidou before attempting to kill him. When Geirin Kuzunoha the XVII steps in to protect him they choose to spare Raidou since Geirin came to his defense. Like the Black Masked Fukoshi they use Jiromaru Soldier Bugs. Red Masked Fukoshi Dahn is the only Red Masked Fukoshi seen in the game. Dahn is the current leader of the Black Masked Fukoshi after they stole the Luck Locusts and spread them throughout the capital. Gold Masked Fukoshi (金色の面の男) A Fukoshi that Raidou meets in the Case File ''Assassination Job. After putting Raidou in a Fukorutsubo, fighting, and eventually losing to him the player is then given the option to kill him or not. Choosing not to kill him and then using a Pagan demons mind read ability twice will reveal his past: He is Dahn and Akanes uncle, the former leader of the Tsukigata clan, that he tattooed the Death Ward upon Dahn, and that he left the clan to kill as many corrupt people as he can as a vigilante until his inevitable death. After this Gold mask will die, but once Raidou leaves the room and then reenters it his body has disappeared, showing that he has faked his death. He appears in the Endings alongside the other Fukoshi to cement his survival from when Raidou spared him. Stats Black Mask Gold Mask Gallery Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Category:Organization